


As there is light, darkness follows

by dotemcee



Category: Ultraman R/B (TV), ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンジード | Ultraman Geed
Genre: Gen, maybe some spoilers too, plenty of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotemcee/pseuds/dotemcee
Summary: A small collection of Ultraman-related ficlets I've made in Twitter. Some are given edits mostly to expand on the story as Twitter can only let me write stuff within 280 characters. :(I'll probably make more that isn't from Twitter.I hope you like sadness.May contain spoilers!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Unfair

As the three Minato siblings enjoyed their time together, at a distance stood the blue-eyed girl.

She couldn't help but think of what would've been if they were alive, together and living peacefully for once. The smiling faces before their final moments came to her mind.

"...It's not fair."


	2. A Brother's Regret

Feeling as if he has reached his limit, Blu looked at his brother, then his sister.

"... I'm sorry, for not being a good brother to you two. Rosso, Grigio."


	3. I Didn't Mean To

A week after the school's sports festival had passed.

"So um, I'm really sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to break it. I... hope you weren't too upset."

"It's cool, it's fine. I'm fine with it."

"That's good."

"..."

"So is it okay if I join you guys for another game?"

"... Maybe another time. We're kinda... busy."

As the boys left, Riku was alone yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I felt might be best as a comic. I really want to explore a bit more about Riku's past based on the hints we see in the show.


	4. Alien

The Land of Light was full of kind and thoughtful people. And despite his background, they all welcomed him with open arms.

Yet even though Geed was one of them, he can't help but feel out of place, a stranger in a world that's... for lack of a better term, alien to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's actually made way before Ultra Galaxy Fight was even announced and released on Youtube. I'm really glad Tsupro got to give Riku a chance for him to visit his father's home planet.


End file.
